


Rompiendo las Reglas

by kany88



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slash, ukeho, vamp au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kany88/pseuds/kany88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YunHo  estaba confundido   y necesitaba la guía de alguien mayor, aunque lo que encontró fue más de lo que esperaba</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rompiendo las Reglas

**Author's Note:**

> No sé ni para qué pongo esto, pero… tiene escenas de contenido sexual H/H y ukeHo, si alguna de estas cosas no les agrada, les recomiendo que no sigan leyendo n,n Ah, y exceso en el uso de la palabra "pequeño"

 

-Distrito tres – dijo el conductor de autobús

 

YunHo estaba contemplando la oscuridad que había fuera de la sucia ventana. A su alrededor los otros pasajeros estaban congelados en sus asientos como ovejas aterradas que no quieren ser llevadas a un destino concreto. Todo el mundo sabía que el Distrito Tres era donde iban todos los desviados. Era donde podías conseguir una mamada si ibas al baño correcto del local correcto. Donde los hombres iban vestidos con cuero negro y cadenas, esperando a chuparte o follarte, o a ser follados.  Cualquiera que fuera la preferencia, lo retorcidos que fueran  los deseos, lo podrías encontrar en el Distrito Tres, o eso es lo que YunHo había escuchado

 

 _Cobardes,_ pensó YunHo, mirando las caras ansiosas

 

Pero sabía que no era el elemento gay lo que mantenía a los pasajeros pegados a sus asientos. Había otras cosas que rondaban en esa parte de la ciudad,  a una parada más del autobús, para ser precisos. El Distrito Cuatro, el barrio rojo, como lo llamaban

 

Vampiros. El simple pensamiento le producía una ola incómoda de adrenalina y miró de nuevo a través de las ventanas, como si pensara que uno de Los Perdidos pudiera aparecer bajo las luces de neón. Los vampiros se mantenían siempre en el Distrito Cuatro. Mientras te mantuvieras alejado de esa zona, no te molestarían. Era el mejor compromiso al que habían llegado con el alcalde, y para darles algo de crédito, todavía no habían cruzado el límite. Demasiados humanos curiosos estaban dispuestos a convertirse en presas, así que los vampiros nunca tenían sed.

 

Y de todas maneras, se recordó a sí mismo, no eran los vampiros lo que le interesaba. Se había subido al autobús que iba al Distrito Tres por un motivo. Para descubrir  si era… Marica “¿Eres Marica? ¿Eres un mariquita?” Las bruscas palabras de su padre resonaban en la cabeza de YunHo como campanas y su mandíbula se tensó.

 

Si hubiera escondido su libro de bocetos mejor. Si el viejo no hubiera rebuscado en su habitación, buscando Dios sabe qué. Quizás pruebas de que su hijo fuera gay, o quizá algo que lo refutara. Si esperaba encontrar ejemplares de Playboy escondidos bajo la cama, se había  decepcionado. Todo lo que encontró fueron dibujos con desnudos, desnudos de hombres,  todos hechos por su hijo.

 

Sensible, artístico, creativo. ¿No eran esas palabras sinónimos de marica? YunHo sabía que su padre estaba decepcionado porque no estaba en el equipo de fútbol de la universidad. Pero midiendo un metro con ochenta y cuatro, no podía ser un delantero, y aunque su cuerpo estaba hecho para los deportes, su cara le hubiera descartado de inmediato. Cabello espeso, negro, ojos cafés y unos rasgos algo femeninos, si se dejara el cabello largo,  en esa pequeña cara, era lo que reflejaba el cristal del autobús. Guapo no era la palabra que le describía, más bien era hermoso. Había llevado ese peso toda su vida

 

Pero hermoso o no, había salido con chicas, incluso había besado a algunas

 

Demonios, una chica de un curso más, Dara, la chica fácil de la clase, había estado con él una vez detrás de las gradas. Había sido una experiencia decepcionante, pero al menos una heterosexual, y… no tenía ganas de repetirlo. Le gustaban las chicas. Podían ser muy buenas amigas, sus confidentes, y era más fácil estar con ellas, la prueba era su mejor amiga BoA

 

Aun así, solo porque tuviera poco interés en el sexo opuesto no quería decir que fuera gay, ¿verdad? Lo que necesitaba era un viaje al lado salvaje, una experiencia con otro tipo, un hombre; esperaba. Alguien mayor, con más experiencia. Alguien que le pudiera mostrar cómo hacerlo. Entonces lo sabría. Saberlo era mejor que no saber nada, o eso se decía a sí mismo.

 

“¿Eres marica?” Las palabras de su padre lo golpearon de nuevo, como  una aguja caliente en su cerebro “¿Bueno, lo eres?”

 

-No lo sé – murmuró bajo su aliento, mirando las luces de neón del Distrito Tres – Pero supongo que lo averiguaré

 

-Distrito Cuatro. Todo el mundo que vaya al Distrito Cuatro que se baje ahora – la voz del conductor interrumpió sus pensamientos

 

Distrito cuatro, ¡el barrio rojo! Había pasado tanto tiempo sentado auto compadeciéndose que se había saltado la parada de autobús. Ahora había ido demasiado lejos

 

Un hombre de pelo gris sentado frente a él quito su vista del periódico y lo miró con sorpresa, bajó sus gafas 

 

– ¿Te vas a bajar aquí? – le preguntó a YunHo, quién se había levantado.

 

¿Bajarse o quedarse? ¿Arriesgarme con los peligros del Distrito  Cuatro para volver al Distrito Tres o sentarme como un buen chico  hasta el final de la línea para tomar el autobús que me lleve a casa? Casa, donde su padre estaba esperando para preguntar dónde había estado. Y no olvidemos, con quién.

 

La imagen decidió por él. Un montón de vampiros no dan tanto miedo como la cara de su padre, medio decepcionado, medio furioso mientras preguntaba, tratando de averiguar dónde, por qué, con quién y cuándo.

 

-¿Distrito Cuatro? ¿Alguien? – dijo el conductor, un hombre viejo con ojos amarillos, lo miraba desde el retrovisor

 

-Si – dijo YunHo, moviéndose hacia la parte delantera del autobús – Yo. Me bajo aquí

 

-Es un suicidio – dijo el conductor, con nada de excitación en su voz - ¿Estás seguro?

 

-Lo estoy – YunHo se acercó a las puertas y espero a que se abrieran

 

-Como quieras – dio el conductor, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, YunHo estaba en la esquina del Distrito Cuatro, mirando como desaparecía el autobús en la distancia.

 

El Distrito Cuatro no estaba tan iluminado como el Distrito Tres, notó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y temblando cuando el frío aire lo golpeó. De hecho, estaba muy oscuro, incluso las farolas estaba apagadas o quemadas. La ciudad no les pagaba a los trabajadores para venir al barrio rojo a cambiarlas y a los vampiros no les importaba. ¿Por qué deberían? Se rumoreaba que podían ver igual de bien con luz que en plena oscuridad

 

Las luces de neón del Distrito Tres estaban ante él, a unas cuantas calles. Las luces de la experiencia, de la sabiduría.

 

YunHo movió los hombros, metió hasta el fondo sus manos en los bolsillos y camino rápido. Al otro lado de la oscura calle, veía carteles de color rojo brillante. Barrio Rojo, Casa del Dolor, Bajo el Colmillo, y Deseo de Sangre, pasó de largo ante todos. Estaba más interesado en los clubs  del Distrito Tres que los oscuros y peligrosos lugares del Distrito Cuatro

_No me incumben,_ se dijo YunHo a sí mismo manteniendo la barbilla alta.  _Solo aléjate de los bares y sigue caminando_. La señal verde que indicaba el Distrito Tres apareció ante él y sintió una ola de alivio y confianza. Después de todo, no era como si los vampiros pudieran aparecer en mitad del aire ¿verdad?

 

-Hola, pequeño – una profunda voz que parecía venir de todas y de ninguna parte a la vez. YunHo se detuvo en seco, lo tuvo que hacer para no tropezarse con el alto, cadavérico y delgado hombre que pareció de pronto ante él.

 

-¿Vas a alguna parte? – preguntó el hombre, sonriendo ampliamente dejando ver un par de colmillos amarillentos, largos y afilados. Un vampiro, uno de Los Perdidos YunHo nunca había visto uno antes y parecía justo como se lo había imaginado. Oscuro, extraño, maligno

 

Tragó saliva y escuchó un crujido en su cuello. Su boca estaba seca y su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía como su cuerpo entero se estremecía. El delgado y alto vampiro iba vestido de negro y tenía el cabello largo, negro, grasiento que le caía sobre los hombros esqueléticos. Parecía un superviviente de un campo de concentración, pero había algo en su cara que mostraba una fuerza malvada y brutal

_Tranquilo,_ se dijo YunHo a sí mismo.  _Dile que no estás interesado y márchate_

 

-Voy al Distrito Tres – dijo, moviéndose para rodear  al vampiro – Discúlpeme, por favor – sonaba ridículamente educado, pero no había que hacer enfadar a las criaturas que sabías que podían cenarte si querían

 

-No lo creo – el vampiro se movió para bloquearle el paso antes de que pudiera avanzar en esa dirección – Eres un trozo de carne demasiado blando para el Distrito Tres, querido. Tus gustos pertenecen al Distrito Cuatro, aquí con nosotros, en el barrio rojo

 

-Por favor – YunHo retrocedió, casi tropezándose – Me… me bajé en la parada de autobús equivocada, no quería venir aquí

 

-Qué lástima. Ahora estás aquí – el vampiro sonrió más y se inclinó hacia el cuello de YunHo. Su aliento era frío y aterrador, un olor a sangre y podrido, huele como la carne que se ha estropeado en el refrigerador

YunHo trató de apartarse pero el vampiro lo tenía sujeto por el brazo y era terriblemente fuerte, y parecía estar por todas partes. No importaba hacia donde se moviera YunHo, no podía escaparse. Iba a morir ahí, con las luces de las calles del Distrito Tres riéndose de él, sin siquiera averiguar la verdad sobre él mismo

 

-Tan dulce, querido – siseó el vampiro. Los afilados colmillos rozaron la carne de su cuello, haciendo brotar gotas de sangre y notó el terror, cálido y pegajoso, en el fondo de su garganta. Desaparecería de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro. Su padre probablemente se alegraría de ello.

 

-Deja que el chico se marche, Shin -  una profunda voz sonó por encima de los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. Bruscamente, el aliento de la criatura fue remplazado por el aire frio sobre su cuello. YunHo suspiró aliviado, sintiendo que estaba a punto de hiperventilar

 

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, ChangMin – el delgado vampiro todavía lo estaba sujetando, con un brazo rodeando su cuello, pero había una innegable tensión en su tono de voz

 

-Ahora si – el que había hablado se hizo visible,  un hombre alto con cabello negro y ojos oscuros apareció en la oscuridad. Iba vestido con unos pantalones desgastados y una playera blanca que enfatizaba su buen cuerpo. Su expresión era firme, determinada – El chico ha dicho que no quería venir aquí, no es juego limpio. Deja que se vaya

 

-Demasiado tarde – una fría lengua pasó por encima de las heridas de su cuello, YunHo se estremeció de asco – Ya lo he probado – dijo el vampiro llamado Shin – Lo he marcado como víctima, es mío

 

-¿Quieres ir con él?

 

Le tomó a YunHo un minuto darse cuenta de que el hombre hablaba con él. Sin decir palabra, sacudió negativamente la cabeza

 

Quería decir algo más definitivo, quería gritar NO a pleno pulmón, pero su lengua estaba congelada en su boca

 

-No te quiere, Shin. No te ha escogido – dijo el hombre llamado ChangMin – Suéltalo o tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias

 

-Te mostraré tus consecuencias – gruñó Shin. Soltó a YunHo y se fue contra el hombre. Hubo una mancha borrosa mientras ChangMin se apartó.  YunHo miró, con los ojos abiertos incapaz de moverse, una pelea tan rápida que casi era imposible de seguir con la mirada. Casi no tuvo tiempo de caerse antes de que terminara

 

-Ya está – ChangMin apareció ante él, quitándose el polvo de la ropa y respirando normalmente. No había señas de Shin. Tan pronto como había aparecido, se había marchado, ante el gran alivio de YunHo

 

-Yo… tú… gracias – consiguió decir, mirando la cara de su salvador.

 

-De nada pequeño – ChangMin sonrió, mientras YunHo solo fruncía el ceño

_¿Pequeño? Es más que obvio que no es mucho mayor  para que me llame pequeño, ese chico se ve demasiado joven,_ pensó YunHo

 

-Ahora voy a mirarte el cuello

 

Antes de que YunHo pudiera protestar, unas fuertes manos inclinaron su cabeza hacia un lado dejando expuestos los arañazos que había hecho el vampiro. Le hacía sentirse vulnerable mostrar su cuello así, pero no de la horrible forma que había sentido con el asqueroso toque de Shin

 

-Esto no es bueno – ChangMin frunció el ceño – Shin realmente te ha marcado

 

-No sé lo que quiere decir. Solo quiero ir al Distrito Tres – YunHo le miró rogante – Quiero olvidar lo que ha sucedido. Juro por Dios que nunca más pasaré por aquí

 

-No importa si pasas o no, la marca de Shin atraerá a otros vampiros hacia ti. No estarás a salvo en ningún lugar de la ciudad – ChangMin sacudió la cabeza – No puedo arreglar esto aquí. Tendrás que venir a casa conmigo

 

YunHo lo miró. Ser invitado a casa de un hermoso hombre desconocido era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero no de esta manera

 

Quería adquirir algo de experiencia, algo de conocimiento propio, no primeros auxilios de un buen samaritano, y probablemente heterosexual, hombre que pasaba por el barrio rojo en el momento justo para rescatarlo. Además, ¿qué sabía realmente sobre este tipo? ChangMin no le dejó tiempo para decidir. Tomo a YunHo de la mano, y lo llevó hasta una lateras y se adentraron en el barrio. Antes de que pudiera protestar, estaban delante de unas escaleras que bajaban hasta una puerta

 

-Espera un minuto – soltó su mano de la de ChangMin, mirando el subterráneo lugar - ¿Qué es este lugar?

 

-Mi casa – ChangMin se giró para hacerle frente – Me estoy arriesgando al traerte aquí, sabes – frunció el ceño - ¿cuál es tu nombre, a todo esto?

 

-YunHo. Pero no quiero

 

-No es lo que quieres o no, es sobre limpiar la marca y ponerte a salvo -  ChangMin lo empujó por las escaleras. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, YunHo atravesó una puerta hacia una pequeña, cálida e iluminada habitación

 

No era un apartamento con mucho estilo o caro, pero los muebles y las llamas que lo iluminaban desde la chimenea lo hacían parecer acogedor. Las paredes  estaban llenas de estanterías. Vio que había una alfombra roja desgastada, pero limpia en el suelo de madera. Un perro blanco se acercó, moviendo la cola y ladrando alegremente a ChangMin

 

-Es mandongie – dijo a manera de disculpa – Espera un momento mientras le doy de comer, ¿de acuerdo?

 

-Uh… claro – YunHo sintió el nudo de tensión en su pecho relajarse un poco. Él era un amante de los animales. Seguramente un tipo que tenía pequeño perro y que lo trataba tan bien no podía ser malo. Se acomodó en el sillón que era algo más oscuro que la alfombra y se quitó la sudadera

 

-Ahora que está contenta, tendremos algo de tranquilidad – ChangMin giró en una esquina, asombrando a YunHo. ¿Cómo podía moverse tan rápida y ágilmente? Por primera vez, YunHo se preguntó cómo había podido vencer tan fácilmente al vampiro

 

Todo había pasado tan deprisa ¿los vampiros no tenían fuerza sobrehumana? ¿Entonces cómo…?

 

-Espero no te importe, pero hace mucho calor aquí – ChangMin interrumpió sus pensamientos quitándose la camiseta, mostrando su pecho desnudo. También se quitó los zapatos, así que ahora solo llevaba puesto los ajustados y desgastados pantalones. La luz de la chimenea se reflejaba en su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel pareciera dorada y añadía reflejos dorados en su cabello.

 

-Yo… um… - YunHo trató de no mirarlo fijamente. Fuera lo que fuera ChangMin, si era heterosexual, y decidía que YunHo no lo era, y él lo sorprendía mirando… bueno, ya había tenido suficientes palizas en la escuela para saber cómo terminaría

 

-Es solo que la temperatura de mi cuerpo es algo más baja que la tuya, que la de un humano – explicó ChangMin a YunHo – Así que tiendo a tener más calor rápidamente

 

-Que un… - YunHo levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre que estaba a su lado en el sillón con horror - ¿Entonces eres…?

 

-Un vampiro – ChangMin lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Sonrió, mostrando los colmillos tan afilados como los de Shin, aunque considerablemente más blancos. Brillaban como perlas bajo la luz del fuego

 

YunHo se levantó, con pánico, pero los dedos largos y fuertes de ChangMin lo tomaron de la muñeca. El vampiro no estaba apretando ni haciéndole daño, pero estaba claro que no podría irse.

 

-Siéntate – dijo con voz amable – no quería asustarte. ¿Qué pensabas que era, de todas formas?

 

-No lo sé – YunHo se sentó en el sofá poniendo la máxima distancia entre ellos como fuera posible – Pero no… no pareces un vampiro

 

-¿De verdad? -  ChangMin sonrió de nuevo, una expresión que iluminaba sus ojos - ¿Y cómo son los vampiros, YunHo shi?

 

-Como… como él. El que me atacó. El que llamaste Shin

 

-Oh, ¿Así que todos Los Perdidos somos malvados y feos? ¿Seres delgados que atacamos a chicos humanos inocentes que encontramos tratando de escapar de nuestro territorio? – la voz de ChangMin no sonaba molesta, sino triste. Un rastro de pena en su voz hizo que YunHo tragara saliva

 

-No, yo… no quería decirlo así – protestó – Siento si lo he dicho mal. Solo…

ChangMin lo soltó

 

-No te disculpes. Para ser sinceros, hay muchos más vampiros como Shin que como yo. Soy un Guardián, he jurado proteger a los inocentes de los de mi especie. Tuviste suerte de que decidiera salir esta noche en vez de quedarme en casa junto al fuego con un libro – suspiró – pero me siento solo aquí con nadie excepto mandongie como compañía, así que aparecí justo a tiempo para salvarte

 

-… Sí… um, gracias – YunHo se lamió sus secos labios - ¿Así que no me vas a hacer daño? ¿No me morderás?

 

-No he dicho eso – dijo ChangMin suavemente. Se acercó de nuevo, tomando a YunHo de la muñeca antes de que pudiera levantarse del sillón – Tranquilo, no voy a desangrarte. Pero tendré que limpiar la herida que ti hizo Shin y ponerte mi propia marca para mantenerte a salvo. Entonces te dejaré ir – tiró  de los brazos de YunHo, acercándolo a su pecho – Acércate un poco más y podremos comenzar

 

-Pero… - YunHo sintió como su cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo se movía tan rápido. ChangMin lo había capturado de alguna forma entres su brazos y ahora estaba sobre expuesto cuello

 

-Quítate la camiseta, hará las cosas más fáciles – el vampiro dijo en su oído. De cerca, YunHo no pudo evitar sentir que la piel de ChangMin tenía un olor cálido y picante. Pero por muy secretamente que hubiera deseado esta seducción, no estaba acostumbrado a ser manejado por otro hombre

 

-… espera un minuto – trató de liberarse del agarre de ChangMin y el vampiro lo soltó - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Cuando dijiste que ibas a limpiar las heridas, pensé que querías decir con algún tipo de kit de primeros auxilios o algo

 

ChangMin inclinó su cabeza hacia detrás y se rio, un caliente sonido que atravesó el cuerpo entero de YunHo

 

-No te preocupes, pequeño, no estoy tratando de seducirte. Pero ningún kit de primeros auxilios podría liberarte del veneno de un vampiro hostil. Solo el toque de un Guardián puede hacer eso

 

-¿El toque? – YunHo lo miro con duda – pero estabas… - gesticuló hacia la boca roja de ChangMin – Quiero decir, pensé que ibas a, eh, besarme o algo así – se sonrojó como un idiota. Maldición, nadie que le estuviera viendo podría saber si se había subido al estúpido autobús para buscar un encuentro con otro hombre. No por la forma en que estaba actuando

 

-No lo iba hacer – negó ChangMin suavemente. Se acercó y rozó la sonrosada mejilla con un dedo – Iba a  lamer tu cuello y chupar el veneno – su voz se puso más seria – Tengo que hacerlo. Si no las heridas se cerrarán y tu sangre se envenenará. Vamos – trató de acercarse de nuevo a YunHo pero este se resistió

 

-Espera… prometes… ¿prometes que no me vas a morder? – YunHo miró los brillantes colmillos dudoso, cono el corazón agitado

 

Tenía la oportunidad de estar cerca de otro hombre, lo más cerca que deseaba. Pero bajo circunstancias que nunca había imaginado. Tenía miedo, admitió, miedo de dejar que el desconocido y hermoso ChangMin lo tocara de nuevo, sin importar lo mucho que lo quisiera y las ganas que tuviera de seguir sus órdenes

 

-YunHo – dijo ChangMin, omitiendo el shi, acarició su mejilla de nuevo, con una sonrisa amable en su cara – juro sobre el alma que perdí cuando me convertí en lo que soy, que no te morderé en el cuello ¿te sirve?

 

-Su… supongo – dijo YunHo - ¿Perdiste el alma?

 

ChangMin se encogió de hombros, sin importarle mucho - ¿Por qué crees que nos llaman Los Perdidos? Cuando mi cuerpo sea destruido no iré ni al cielo ni al infierno. Simplemente dejaré de existir. Pero para eso quedan milenios enteros y tengo que limpiar la herida antes de que se cierre – se inclinó hacia delante, mirándolo a los ojos – Quítate la camiseta, YunHo, y acércate

 

Sintiéndose mareado, YunHo hizo lo que el vampiro le pidió, quitándose su camiseta y acercándose a los brazos de ChangMin. En vez de ir directo  a su cuello, ChangMin lo abrazó cálidamente. Su piel era algo más fría de lo normal, pero se sentía bien sobre la piel sobrecalentada de YunHo

 

-Vamos – murmuró el vampiro suavemente en su oído – Relájate, pequeño. No tienes nada que temer de mí

 

YunHo no sabía si creerle al vampiro o no, pero se relajó en ese instante, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de ChangMin aunque su corazón seguía latiendo en su pecho

 

Ante la petición de ChangMin, YunHo puso su cabeza sobre el brazo derecho del vampiro, y le rodeó el cuello, mientras mostraba el lado herido de su garganta

 

-Así está bien – susurró ChangMin, su frio aliento le produjo escalofríos a YunHo

 

Entonces su cálida y húmeda lengua comenzó a moverse sensualmente sobre las heridas de su cuello

YunHo se quedó sin aliento y tuvo una erección inmediata ¡Maldición! Si esto estuviera pasando en otras circunstancias hubiera sido perfecto

 

Tal y como estaban las cosas, no sabía la orientación de ChangMin, ni la suya propia, y cada minuto que pasaba las cosas eran más raras. Por un lado, el vampiro le había dicho que estaba limpiando las heridas para evitar una infección. Por otro lado, la forma en que lamia y chupaba el cuello de YunHo era terriblemente sensual; demonios, sexual

 

Se movió incómodo bajo el abrazo del vampiro, cientos de preguntas corrían por su mente.  _¿Me gusta esto porque es un hombre o porque se siente bien? ¿Quiere decir algo? ¿Será hetero? ¿Gay? ¿Y si se da cuenta de que la tengo dura?_ La última pregunta le hizo sentirse tan consciente de su cuerpo que no pensaba poder aguantarlo. Su pene latía como una barra de acero fundido bajo sus pantalones y deseó tener una manta o algo para cubrirlo. Su sudadera estaba fuera de su alcance, sobre el brazo del sillón

 

-Casi he terminado, YunHo – la profunda voz en su oreja le hizo aterrarse todavía más, ¿y si el vampiro notaba el estado en que él estaba? Entonces una grande y caliente mano se puso sobre la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. El gesto no era sucio ni seductor, era más como reconfortante – No te preocupes por esto – murmuró ChangMin en su oreja – Soy incapaz de curar sin dar placer. No importa cuáles sean tus preferencias, tu cuerpo reacciona igual

 

-Oh – la boca de YunHo estaba tan seca como una tormenta de arena – No… no quería – su pene le dolía al latir contra la mano que le rozaba pero se atrevió a moverse. Cuando el vampiro quitó la mano se centró en el cuello de YunHo, YunHo deseó que no lo hubiera hecho

 

Pero pronto la sensación de la boca sobre su cuello eliminó cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente. La lengua del vampiro estaba caliente y húmeda, lamiendo su cuello, y de vez en cuando se paraba a chupar sobre su piel. YunHo sintió los afilados colmillos rozar su cuello, pero nunca le hirieron

 

Incapaz de evitarlo, YunHo gimió. Una chica le había hecho un chupetón una vez, cuando estaba en el instituto, pero no había sido nada comparada con la ola de placer sensual que sentía bajo el amable roce del vampiro. ¡Dios, se estaba volviendo loco! Estaba seguro de si ChangMin no hubiera parado, se hubiera corrido sólo con que le chupara el cuello

 

Justo cuando sentía que estaba a punto de explorar, las sensaciones se detuvieron

YunHo no sabía si sentirse aliviado o frustrado. Su pene latía en sus pantalones y sus testículos le dolían por la tensión

 

-¿Estás bien? – ChangMin lo miró, con preocupación en sus ojos

 

-Claro – YunHo trató de incorporarse en el sillón y respiró profundamente - ¿Has… terminado ya? – esperaba no sonar demasiado decepcionado

 

-Todavía no – ChangMin sonrió y se levantó ágilmente, como un gato  que se estira – Pero has perdido algo de sangre y perderás un poco más cuando termine. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

 

-Yo… eh – YunHo se lamió los labios – ¿Qué quieres decir sobre perder sangre? – preguntó con sospecha

ChangMin suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello

 

-Shin puso su marca en ti, una marca de aceptación. Es como… como si fueras un cebo para otros vampiros. Les llevará a ti estés donde estés a no ser que yo haga algo para anularla

 

-¿Y qué vas hacer? – YunHo se inclinó hacia atrás con las manos en forma de puños a los lados

 

-¿Todavía no confías en mí, verdad? – ChangMin lo miró  con tristeza, y sacudió la cabeza – Es igual, no importa. Pondré una marca más fuerte, mi propia marca, en ti. De esa forma si te cruzas con algún vampiro, sabrán que estás bajo mi protección y te dejarán tranquilo.

 

-Pero… - YunHo puso una mano sobre las heridas de su cuello – Me prometiste que no me ibas a morder el cuello – protestó. Era justo lo que necesitaba, volverá casa con marcas de dientes en su cuello para que su padre las viera. No tendría sentido tratar de convencer a su padre de que las marcas las  había hecho una mujer con la que había pasado la noche. ¿Además, no sería él, YunHo, el que tendría que dejarle marcas a la chica si se diera el caso? Dejar que otro hombre lo marcara parecía extraño… casi incorrecto, aunque le excitara.  _Sumiso,_ esa era la palabra que buscaba

 

-No voy a morderte en el cuello – dijo ChangMin interrumpiendo los pensamientos confusos de YunHo – Para poder anular la marca de Shin, la mía debe ser en un lugar más íntimo

 

-¿Más… íntimo? – YunHo notó como se le secaba la boca

 

ChangMin asintió

 

-La arteria femoral debería estar bien

 

-Femoral… - YunHo frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar lo que había aprendido en la escuela en cuanto  a lo que anatomía se refería. Y siendo un artista, le interesaban más los músculos y las formas que la función que las estructuras que estudiaba

 

El vampiro suspiró

 

-En la parte interna del muslo – hizo un gesto hacia el pantalón de YunHo donde, por suerte, la vergonzosa erección había bajado al fin – Vas a tener que quitarte los pantalones y la ropa interior

 

-… Yo… yo… - YunHo estaba de pie y retrocediendo. Esta vez ChangMin no trató de detenerlo

 

-Sé que no es fácil – dijo el vampiro – especialmente si no tienes interés en los hombres. Pero tienes que confiar en mí, YunHo. Es necesario – estaba entre YunHo  y la puerta con un movimiento tan veloz que casi no lo vio – vuelve al sillón – dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de YunHo – Hablaremos un poco hasta que te acostumbres a la idea

 

Parecía no tener elección, YunHo volvió a recostarse sobre el sofá

 

-¿Quieres algo para beber? – Preguntó de nuevo ChangMin – lo siento, no tengo nada para comer, excepto la comida de mandongie. Los vampiros no pueden digerir comida sólida

 

-¿No lo echas de menos? ¿Comer? – YunHo se sorprendió de que la pregunta le saliera tan natural y notó que estaba realmente interesado en la respuesta

 

¿Cómo sería ser uno de Los Perdidos?

 

-A veces – admitió – Aunque probablemente no echo de menos la misma comida que querrías tú. La cocina era muy diferente cuando perdí mi alma – puso una mano sobre la parte trasera del sillón, detrás de la cabeza de YunHo, pero sin llegar a tocarle – Supongo que lo que te gusta comer a ti son los filetes de carne picada y las bebidas chocolatadas

 

-¿Hamburguesas y batidos? – YunHo no pudo evitar sonreír – O te hicieron vampiro en los cincuenta o has visto demasiados anuncios de comida rápida. A mí me gusta más el vitamin water y el tofu

 

ChangMin se encogió de hombros

 

-Tofu, carne, todo es lo mismo para mí. No puedo tomar nada, así que va todo junto – sonrió – Entonces dime, ¿Cómo terminaste en el barrio rojo hoy?

 

-Como le dije al otro vampiro… eh, tipo. Me bajé en la parada del autobús equivocada – YunHo miró al fuego, pero mantuvo su expresión inmóvil

 

-Dijiste que ibas al Distrito Tres – la profunda voz de ChangMin era suave - ¿Por algún motivo especial?

 

-No, yo sólo… - YunHo se secó las manos en sus pantalones – Solo quería ir a ver. Mis… mis amigos hicieron una apuesta. Ir  a ver lo que… lo que hacían allí – la mentira salió de sus labios poco convencidos ante las vibrantes llamas, sintiéndose miserable. Si hubiera estado seguro de la orientación sexual del vampiro… pero no, no lo podía saber. No iba a arriesgarse a salir del armario ante alguien que podría matarlo si le daba la gana. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer salir del armario, si lo era.

 

-Una apuesta, ¿Eh? ¿Eso es verdad? – ChangMin parecía divertido

 

-Sí, así es – asintió YunHo, sin apartar la mirada del fuego

 

-Bueno, entonces no te retendré más de lo necesario. Podrías ganar la apuesta si te das prisa – ChangMin se acercó más a él para mover la cabeza, así que no tuvo otra opción que mirarlo. Los ojos de ChangMin parecían de oro bajo las llamas del fuego – Tenemos que hacer esto, YunHo. Quítate la ropa. Tengo que marcarte

 

Había una orden en su profunda y cálida voz que YunHo no pudo evitar estremecerse. Se puso de pie, quitándose los pantalones y la ropa interior, junto con zapatos y calcetines antes de poder pararse a pensarlo. Entonces se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, notando como este se amoldaba a su piel. Al menos no la tenía dura, podría dar las gracias por eso.

 

-Muy bien – ChangMin se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él, poniendo sus calientes manos sobre sus rodillas. El fuego brillaba en su espalda, llenando su cara de sombras

 

-¿Estás listo, YunHo? – Preguntó – Trataré de hacerlo rápido e indoloro

 

YunHo asintió. No estaba seguro si todo este proceso era como ser seducido o como tener una operación  quirúrgica, pero nunca había tenido un médico tan hermoso o gentil como ChangMin

 

-Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes cerrar los ojos – ChangMin estaba separando sus piernas, amable pero sin detenerse, y avanzando hacia sus caderas. YunHo no sabía se le haría sentir mejor o no, pero era un punto de no retorno. No podía haber apartado los ojos de ChangMin acercándose a sus caderas aunque supiera que se volvería ciego.

 

Su cálido aliento le rozó los testículos, haciendo que su pene temblara según se acercaba ChangMin. De nuevo se preguntó sobre la orientación sexual de ChangMin. Si era hetero, ¿Podría acercarse tanto a los genitales de otro hombre sin sentir molestia alguna? ¿O solo eran negocios para él? YunHo estaba dispuesto a apostar que un hetero hubiera vomitado a estas alturas, pero ChangMin seguía acercándose, buscando el lugar perfecto para morder

 

YunHo lo miró fascinado mientras la mejilla de ChangMin rozó casualmente contra su pene. Entonces, ante su horror, sintió como se endurecía de nuevo.  _Ahora no… ¡ahora no!_  Entonces una caliente sensación apareció en donde sus caderas se unían con su torso y notó que ChangMin le estaba lamiendo ahí, chupando la piel de la misma forma que le había chupado el cuello y él con el mismo resultado, se le estaba poniendo tan dura como una roca.

 

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?- dijo YunHo. Quería apartarse pero estaba congelado en el sitio. Aunque las largas manos de ChangMin no le hubieran estado sujetando no pensaba que hubiera podido moverse mucho más de un centímetro

 

El vampiro miró hacia arriba

 

-Estoy haciendo que la arteria se dilate. Trato de darte placer en vez de dolor mientras te marco, muerdo – dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo

 

-No tienes que hacer eso – dijo YunHo bruscamente. Estaba medio erecto ya y se endurecía cada vez más. Era la situación más embarazosa en la que se había visto jamás

 

-No te preocupes por esto – ChangMin pasó uno de sus delgados dedos por toda la largura del pene de YunHo. El simple roce hizo que los huesos de YunHo se prendieran en fuego y se le puso completamente dura – Es perfectamente natural – ChangMin continuó – Debería avisarte de que cuando te muerda probablemente te correrás. Los componentes químicos inyectados cuando un Guardián muerde, hace que los humanos tengan esa inevitable reacción

 

-Yo… tú… - YunHo sacudió la cabeza, ante la falta de palabras. ¿Cómo podía el vampiro parecer tan casual con todo esto? Como podía…

 

ChangMin inclinó de nuevo su cabeza, y notó una punzante sensación que solo duró un segundo.  _Muerde,_ YunHo tuvo el tiempo de pensar, y entonces hubo una ola que le atravesó el cuerpo entero, ahogando sus pensamientos en puro placer.

_¡Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios!_  Las manos de YunHo estaban a los lados, tratando de evitar hundirlas en el sedoso cabello del vampiro. Su pene se estremecía con fuerza cada vez que la mejilla de ChangMin  rozaba su largura y sintió como se acercaba al límite rápidamente. ChangMin tenía razón, iba a correrse y mucho. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Sintió una mano invisible tomar su miembro, llevándole hasta el orgasmo.  _¡Voy a correrme!_

 

Lo pensó al mismo tiempo que sucedió. Sintió como la presión que sentía en los testículos se liberaba y entonces se corrió, sobre su plano estómago mientras el vampiro seguía apretando los labios entre sus piernas. Fue el orgasmo más intenso que había experimentado en su vida y YunHo no pudo respirar por un momento.

 

Reclinó la cabeza, jadeando, con las manos agitadas por espasmos

 

-Está bien, está bien, pequeño – fuertes manos acariciaban sus laterales

 

 YunHo casi no notó que el vampiro había dejado de chuparle. ChangMin estaba todavía entre sus piernas, pero ahora hablaba amablemente, tratando de hacer que YunHo regresara del elevado plano de placer al que había saltado durante su intenso orgasmo.

 

-Respira profundamente – murmuró ChangMin, todavía tocando sus piernas – Te has corrido mucho, eh, ¿YunHo?

 

Sintiéndose avergonzado, YunHo asintió

 

Estaba empezando a respirar de nuevo. Lo que más quería ahora mismo era que el vampiro lo dejara levantarse para ir a limpiar el lío que había hecho. Bajo el fuego, las gotas de esperma brillaban sobre su estómago como perlas, proclamando su vergüenza para quien mirara. Empezó a levantarse del sillón, pero ChangMin lo mantuvo en su lugar

 

-Por favor – YunHo notó que no podía mirarlo a los ojos – Tengo… tengo que levantarme. Para limpiarme

 

-Puedo ocuparme de eso – la voz de ChangMin era tan profunda y tranquila, de alguna forma seductora. Se inclinó sobre las piernas de YunHo de nuevo y esta vez su cálida y húmeda lengua se deslizó sobre la temblorosa piel del estómago de YunHo, lamiendo el esperma, limpiando los rastros de su vergüenza

_¡Oh Dios!_  YunHo sintió que podría tener otra erección ahora mismo, por semejante erótica visión. Sus dudas de decirle a ChangMin la verdad sobre él mismo, sobre lo poco que sabía, desaparecieron. Ningún hetero le probaría de esa forma. A no ser… ¿quizás a los vampiros no podían distinguir entre los fluidos corporales? Pero no, estaba seguro de que cualquiera tipo hetero, vampiro o humano, nunca chuparía esperma de la piel de otro hombre

 

-No… no iba al Distrito Tres por una apuesta – dijo con voz temblorosa – Iba allí porque quería saber… saber sí…

 

-¿Si te gusta esto? – ChangMin tomó el pene semi erecto de YunHo con una mano y metió la cabeza en su boca, limpiando los restos de esperma mientras YunHo lo miraba, cono los ojos como platos

 

-… si – respiró, sintiendo como crecía sobre la mano del vampiro – ves, no soy… nunca he estado con otro hombre – explicó – pero pensé que podría obtener algo de experiencia para saber si soy

 

-Quieres saber si te gustan realmente los hombres o si solo sientes curiosidad – ChangMin terminó en su lugar, todavía acariciando el pene – Es así, ¿pequeño?

 

-… si – YunHo asintió, sintiéndose aliviado por haber aclarado una confusión – Sí, exactamente así es.

 

-Supongo que podría ayudarte – dijo ChangMin. Se levantó y se sentó junto a YunHo de nuevo, sin quitar su mano del pene de YunHo – Si quieres que lo haga

 

-¿Lo harías? – YunHo lo miró, observando al hombre a su lado. Por primera vez miró el amplio pecho desnudo de ChangMin, y se preguntaba lo que habría bajo esos ajustados y desgastados pantalones

 

Pero el vampiro suspiró y sacudió la cabeza

 

-No debería. Eres muy hermoso, pero demasiado joven para mí – apartó su mano del miembro palpitante de YunHo

 

-Tengo diecinueve – protestó YunHo – ya estoy en la universidad, sé lo que hago

 

-Tengo quinientos veintiséis años, pequeño – dijo ChangMin suavemente – He vistos chicos hermosos como tú por cientos de años

 

-Pero no me has visto a mí – YunHo se giró para mirarlo a la cara, determinado a obtener lo que quería ahora que sabía lo que era – Por favor ChangMin – susurró, atreviéndose a usar el nombre del vampiro por primera vez -  Iba a ir al Distrito Tres para encontrar a alguien mayor y con más experiencia que me mostrara como hacerlo. Sé que tú eres, eh, algo más mayor de lo que buscaba… pero eres amable. Tierno

 

ChangMin sonrió triste

 

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? Ojala fuer así – suspiró – Soy un vampiro, YunHo, desde hace cinco siglos. Eso quiere decir que he sido la causa de muchos derramamientos de sangre y más hombres han maldecido mi nombre mientras morían a mis pies de los que lo han dicho por placer – mientras hablaba, el vampiro parecía más grande, más oscuro.

 

Había dejado de ser el hombre agradable, hermoso que había rescatado a YunHo de Distrito Cuatro, y se había convertido en otra cosa, en algo no humano. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la escasa luz y sus colmillos parecían alargarse y afilarse como cuchillas

 

-Pero… - YunHo tragó saliva – Pero ya no eres así. Lo dijiste tú mismo… ahora eres un Guardián. Proteges a mi especie contra… contra lo que eras.

 

-Así es – la cara de ChangMin dejó de ser aterradora hasta que solamente se vio turbado – estoy tratando de compensar mis pecados, aunque no tengo alma que salvar – suspiró – pero todavía no sé si soy la persona adecuada para ti, YunHo. Para mostrarte el camino

 

-Por favor. No… no tengo miedo de ti – YunHo esperaba que el vampiro no escuchara los latidos de su corazón o sintiera su duda

 

-Quizás deberías – dijo ChangMin. Pero sonaba resignado, no enfadado

 

-Pero no lo tengo – juntando todo su valor, YunHo se inclinó hacia delante y capturó los labios del vampiro con los suyos. La boca de ChangMin era amplia, suave e incitante, y después de un momento dejó que la lengua de YunHo entrara

 

YunHo gimió, deslizando su lengua delicadamente entre los colmillos probando su propio sabor en la boca del vampiro. Era la cosa más erótica que había hecho nunca y sentía como su corazón latía por todo su cuerpo, marcando un ritmo tan viejo como el tiempo para tomar lo que necesitaba

 

-Así está bien, pequeño – dijo ChangMin, rompiendo el beso. Acarició el cuerpo de YunHo de nuevo, desde su cuello, sus pezones, su duro miembro que latía dolorosamente entre sus piernas – pero tengo que saber hasta dónde quieres llegar. No quiero hacerte daño o tomar más de lo que me ofreces

 

-Quiero todo – YunHo respiró, deseando que esas largas y cálidas manos estuvieran más ceca de su cuerpo. Se sentía como un hombre que llevaba años muerto de hambre y al que le ofrecían un festín. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer ahora que tenía la oportunidad, tantas fantasías que había tenido por las noches con las luces apagadas mientras la vergüenza y el deseo corrían por sus venas como una oscura droga – Quiero tocarte de la forma en que me tocas tú – le dijo a ChangMin, pasando sus manos sobre el marcado pecho del vampiro -  Necesito probarte, chuparte – dijo – y entonces… - bajó su voz, casi incapaz de pronunciar su último y vergonzoso deseo – Entonces quiero que me folles

 

ChangMin gruñó

 

-Estás hambriento, ¿eh? Nunca has probado una gota y ahora quieres beber  hasta emborracharte

 

-Tú me haces sentir borracho – dijo YunHo – Tu olor, tu sabor… - inclinó su cabeza y besó delicadamente los labios del vampiro una vez más hasta que ChangMin le capturó con su boca, besándolo fuerte y profundamente. Era tan distinto de besar a una chica, consiguió pensar YunHo entre los zumbidos de sus oídos y los latidos de su corazón. No había brillo labial de por medio y ChangMin no esperaba que él tomara el mando. Enterró sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos de YunHo y le acercó más, devorando su boca con sus bruscos y sedientos besos, sin dejar dudas de quién estaba al mando

 

Al fin, cuando sintió que ya casi no podía respirar, ChangMin lo soltó. YunHo trató de besarlo más, pero el vampiro lo detuvo

 

-No – dijo firme, sujetando a YunHo con una mano – Vas a chupármela, YunHo. Justo lo que querías hacer – se inclinó sobre el sillón, con su espalda desnuda contra la lateral, y se relajó, invitando y pidiendo que YunHo cumpliera su fantasía

 

Ser dominante era una nueva experiencia para YunHo, pero claro, lo era la experiencia completa. Notó que le gustaba que ChangMin le diera órdenes, la forma en que le dijo a YunHo lo que le iba hacer en vez de pedírselo. Cumpliría una fantasía tan profunda y secreta que había tenido miedo de decírsela a sí mismo.

Sintiéndose borracho de placer, inclinó su cabeza y lamió a tientas el cuello de ChangMin. La piel del vampiro todavía estaba algo fría, pero notablemente más caliente que antes. La piel de ChangMin bajo su lengua era ligeramente suave y salada, un sabor del que YunHo nunca podría tener suficiente

 

Se hizo camino a través de su amplio pecho, pasando un tiempo lamiendo pequeños pezones de ChangMin, metiendo la lengua en su ombligo y siguiendo el pequeño camino de pelos que desaparecía en sus pantalones

YunHo se detuvo para observar. No sabía lo que le hacía tan descarado, pero quería saber lo que había bajo los desgastados pantalones

 

El pene de ChangMin parecía enorme mientras palpitaba bajo la tela. Lo acarició gentilmente con la mano y el vampiro gimió de placer

 

-Bien, pequeño – murmuró mientras YunHo abría la cremallera para descubrir que no llevaba nada más puesto debajo. Su pene salió de golpe, como si deseara estar libre, YunHo lo tomó con su mano, asombrado ante su suave y cálido tacto y por la gran cabeza con forma de seta. Era la primera vez que tocaba el pene de otro hombre y era tan excitante como se lo había imaginado. Era firme y suave y duro en su mano

 

-Chúpalo – la profunda voz de ChangMin se introdujo en sus pensamientos y miró hacia arriba para ver como el vampiro lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, ardiendo de necesidad – Chúpalo, YunHo – le ordenó, pasando sus dedos por su cabello una vez más

 

-Lo haré, pero primero quiero hacer esto – YunHo inclinó su cabeza y restregó su cálida mejilla contra el pene, notando como se sentía el fantástico olor almizclado y picante que llenaba sus pestañas, sintiendo su calor. Entonces dio un suave beso sobre la ancha cabeza, saboreando una gota de líquido que había en la punta, notando el salado, amargo y delicioso sabor del esperma de otro hombre en su boca por primera vez.

 

Había tenido  muchas fantasías de cómo sería tener el pene de un hombre en su boca, pero las había suprimido, sintiendo que eran incorrectas, vergonzosas. Ahora, bajo las caricias de los largos dedos de ChangMin en su cabello, alejó su vergüenza y lo lamió desde la punta hasta la base, saboreando la cálida piel del pene de ChangMin y escuchando como gemía su nombre

 

-Bésalo un poco más, pequeño. Mételo en la boca – la profunda voz de ChangMin estaba llena de necesidad, YunHo se sintió orgulloso de llevar a una criatura tan poderosa hasta el límite sólo con probarle

 

-ChangMin – susurró, besando la cabeza de nuevo y pasando su lengua sobre su duro pene – Amo… - no sabía de dónde salía esa palabra, pero parecía correcta, casi tanto como meterse el gran pene en la boca

 

-YunHo, bien, se siente tan bien – gimió el vampiro. Ambas manos estaban enterradas en el cabello de YunHo ahora y sus caderas se movían rítmicamente, follando su boca. YunHo gimió con el pene entre sus labios, pensando que nunca se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida

 

Cada duda que había tenido sobre él mismo desapareció. Había nacido para hacer esto, para chupar penes. Para tomar el pene de otro hombre dentro de su boca y chuparlo hasta que el caliente esperma fluyera por su lengua y para tragarlo todo mientras su Amo acariciaba el cabello y le animaba por sus esfuerzos.

El pene de ChangMin palpitaba en su boca pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salpicar su lengua con esperma, unos firmes dedos lo apartaron

 

-¿Qué…? – miro hacia ChangMin, sintiéndose alejado del placer. Estaba decepcionado de que el vampiro lo hubiera terminado tan pronto

 

-No así – dijo ChangMin con voz profunda llena de deseo – No quiero correrme en tu boca, por muy talentoso que seas, pequeño

 

YunHo sintió ruborizarse ante el cumplido - ¿Entonces donde…?

 

-Quiero correrme cuando esté dentro de tu dulce y virginal culo – ChangMin rozó la caliente mejilla, con sus ojos brillando de deseo – Eres un chico tan hermoso, YunHo, tan dispuesto a aprender, reaccionas tanto ante mis caricias – sonrió, mostrando un colmillo bajo los rojos labios – Va a ser un gran placer montarte y sentir como mis pelotas te golpean mientras te meto mi pene. Cabalgarte y sentir como tiemblas debajo de mí. Follarte

 

La boca de YunHo se secó por centésima vez esa noche. Había soñado con ese momento, tenía que admitirlo. Soñado con ser poseído por un hombre dominante, un hombre al que pudiera llamar Amo. Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad ante él, tenía miedo

 

-Yo… yo quiero – dijo con cuidado, tratando de escoger bien sus palabras – Quiero que lo hagas, quiero decir. Pero es que, eres tan grande. Y yo nunca he…

 

-YunHo – ChangMin se acercó, levantándolo hasta que estuvo sobre el torso del vampiro con el largo pene de ChangMin contra su estómago – Mírame – ChangMin inclinó su cabeza para que sus ojos se miraran - ¿No te he dicho que no tienes que tener miedo de mí? – Preguntó - ¿Realmente crees que te follaría sin prepararte primero?

 

-Yo… no lo sé – YunHo se dio cuenta de que era difícil seguir mirando sus ojos. Cuando ChangMin lo mira es como si el vampiro supiera sus secretos y fantasías más oscuras. Era una intimidad tan cercana que YunHo casi no lo podía soportar

 

-Confía en mí – dijo ChangMin, dándole un suave beso sobre los labios – Voy a prepararte para mí, YunHo. Tan preparado que rogarás que meta mi pene dentro de tu cuerpo. Te dolerá – besó al chico de nuevo – pero solo un poco y será un tipo de dolor placentero. Te lo prometo

 

Las calientes palabras del vampiro parecían quemarle y YunHo respiró rápida y agitadamente, leyendo la promesa de placer al igual que el dolor en los ojos de ChangMin. El largo miembro palpitaba contra su estómago y su propio pene respondía

 

Quería esto, notó. Siempre lo había querido

 

-Está bien – dijo al fin, soltando las palabras tembloroso

 

ChangMin sonrió lentamente de nuevo

 

-¿Qué está bien?

 

-Está bien, quiero – dijo YunHo

 

-¿Qué quieres? – ChangMin todavía sonreía. Claramente quería que YunHo rogara

 

-Quiero que me folles. Quiero que me folles… Amo – añadió al final, inseguro de cómo el vampiro interpretaría la palabra que antes le había hecho gemir de placer

 

ChangMin sonrió y le acarició la mejilla

 

-Puedes llamarme así si quieres, YunHo. En algunos lugares se consideraría una realidad, no solo una agradable fantasía como lo usamos ahora

 

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – YunHo preguntó rápidamente. No conocía al vampiro desde hace más de una hora, pero la idea de tener algún tipo de relación con ChangMin le pareció inmensamente atractiva

 

-Por la marca que he dejado en ti – ChangMin se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo – Ningún otro vampiro se atreverá a tocarte ahora que te he reclamado como mío. – Suspiró – Pero ese no es el tema, pequeño. Tenemos todavía unas pocas horas para el amor, unas horas en las que te mostraré como darle placer a otro hombre, y entonces tendrás que olvidar que me viste alguna vez – beso a YunHo de nuevo y sus manos pasaron por su cuerpo, acariciando sus hombros y sus nalgas desnudas.

 

-¿Olvidar que te he visto? No lo entiendo – el calor en el estómago de YunHo crecía con cada beso, pero el pensamiento de que nunca podría repetir esta experiencia, al menos con ChangMin, le entristecía

 

-Si – ChangMin lo besó nuevamente – No quiero corromper tu inocencia más de lo que lo haré ahora – se sentó y YunHo se encontró  boca bajo sobre el cojín del sofá. Todos sus pensamientos sobre el futuro y sobre lo que le depararía desaparecieron.

 

-¿Estás cómodo? – ChangMin acarició su espalda desnuda, separando las piernas de YunHo mientras hablaba. YunHo tembló ante la vulnerable posición en la que se encontraba. Sus brazos descansaban sobre el brazo del sillón y sus rodillas estaban sobre los cojines, abriéndose más ante el ataque del vampiro

 

-S… sí – consiguió decir, a pesar de que su voz temblaba

 

-Así me gusta – susurró ChangMin en su oreja. Acercando su mano entre las piernas de YunHo, pasó un dedo sobre el apretado y rosado ano que se estremeció ante el toque. Entonces sus dedos bajaron hasta los testículos acariciando el miembro erecto

 

-¡Por favor! – la palabra salió de sus labios mientras temblaba ante las caricias del vampiro. Era como si ChangMin hubiera prendido fuego bajo su piel y nada excepto tenerlo dentro pudiera apagarlo

 

-¿Por favor qué? – ChangMin dijo detrás de él. Se había levantado un momento pero había regresado, arrodillándose al lado de YunHo en el sofá

 

YunHo miró por encima del hombro y vio al vampiro ante el fuego. ChangMin tenía algo en sus manos. Se acercó para tocar a YunHo de nuevo y hubo un frío aceite en la punta de sus dedos. Lentamente lo extendió por la apretada entrada de YunHo y le abrió de una forma en la que nunca le habían abierto

 

-Por favor – gimió de nuevo, sin estar seguro de qué quería. Un largo dedo entró en él, ensanchando la entrada hacia su cuerpo

 

-¿Pero qué me estás pidiendo, pequeño? – ChangMin preguntó de nuevo – Dime que necesitas – otro dedo se unió al primero, adentrándose todavía más, preparando a YunHo para su largo miembro. El simple pensamiento y las intensas sensaciones que le provocaba el vampiro hicieron que YunHo se sintiera tan débil que casi no podía aguantarlo más

 

-Amo – susurró mientras ChangMin se adentraba en él – por favor, Amo, necesito que me folles ahora

 

-YunHo – gruñó ChangMin - ¿Cómo puedo  negarme ante semejante petición? – YunHo sintió algo húmedo y contundente en la entrada de su cuerpo, y entonces, ChangMin se apretó contra él

 

-¡Dios! – gimió mientras el vampiro lo sujetaba, para permitir la deliciosa invasión. Sintió como su grueso miembro lo abría, entrando dolorosamente centímetro a centímetro, mientras ChangMin empujaba más fuerte, penetrándolo hasta el límite. Dolía, tal y como le había prometido el vampiro pero era un dolor bueno, el sentimiento  de ser abierto y poseído por un poderoso y amable Amo quién sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y sabía cómo hacer que su primera experiencia fuera agradable para él

 

Al fin ChangMin estuvo dentro de él. YunHo sintió como las caderas del vampiro estaban contra él, y supo que estaba completamente dentro.

_¡Dios, está dentro! ¡Tan dentro de mí!,_ pensó, a medias entre el dolor y el placer. Se mordió el labio, tratando de no gemir ante las intensas sensaciones. Nunca había soñado con sentirse tan lleno, tan completo, tan amado y poseído. Detrás de él, ChangMin todavía estaba quieto, sin moverse, sólo llenándole, dejando que se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de él

 

-YunHo – susurró ChangMin, acariciando su espalda con cálidas y suaves manos - ¿Estas bien?

 

-S… si – YunHo consiguió decir, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente – Se siente tan bien… demasiado. Casi demasiado

 

-Así es el sexo – ChangMin sonaba tierno y divertido al mismo tiempo – Llegar hasta el límite, tomando más de lo que puedes aguantar y pedir incluso más. Así – Retrocedió hasta sacas casi la cabeza y volvió a empujar, con un lento y suave movimiento, tan poderoso que YunHo gritó

 

-Dios, Amo – suplicó – Si, si

 

-¿Puedes sentirme dentro de ti YunHo? Llenándote, abriéndote, follándote – ChangMin gruñó, empujando de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez – Ábrete para mí, déjame llenar tu dulce cuerpo. Nadie nunca te tomara como lo estoy haciendo yo. Nadie será dueño de tu cuerpo y alma como yo – empujó de nuevo, consiguiendo entrar todavía más adentro – Puedo sentir tus latidos a mi alrededor, sentir como me aprietas tratando de tomarme entero – le dijo a YunHo, sujetando sus caderas fuertemente mientras lo sacaba y metía nuevamente – Eres tan hermoso, moviéndote debajo de mí, tan hermoso abriéndote para ser follado

 

La profunda y posesiva voz parecía llenarle la cabeza mientras el duro eje de ChangMin le llenaba el cuerpo. YunHo no sabía cómo podía estar soportando las intensas sensaciones que crecían dentro de él. Entonces sintió como una larga y masculina mano se puso entre sus piernas y tomó su miembro palpitante. Gimió  cuando ChangMin lo acarició, moviendo su mano rítmicamente sobre él mientras su largo miembro entraba y salía del cuerpo de YunHo. Envuelto en el placer y en la necesidad, YunHo se agarró del brazo del sofá y se movió hacia atrás para acercarse más a su pene, moviéndose para unirse a ChangMin mientras le follaba

 

-Eso es, muévete – la profunda voz de ChangMin estaba llena de brusca emoción – Muévete hacia mi pene, quiero sentirte apretado y caliente a mi alrededor cuando me corra dentro de ti – mientras hablaba, acarició más fuerte el pene de YunHo y cada vez más rápido, acercándolo más y más al orgasmo

 

-¡Dios! Amo… ChangMin – YunHo gimió. Sintió a  ChangMin dentro de él, unido a su cuerpo, pero de alguna forma el vampiro había cambiado de posición, cambiando ligeramente el ángulo de entrada. Ahora con cada empujón, la cabeza del pene de ChangMin, rozaba algo dentro del cuerpo de YunHo, un lugar tan sensible que sentía calambres eléctricos de placer cada vez que lo rozaba. No sabía si ChangMin lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más. Se estaba perdiendo, ahogándose en las olas de éxtasis que recorrían su cuerpo

 

-Así es. Déjate llevar, deja que sienta como te corres mientras te lleno – las bruscas órdenes de ChangMin fueron lo que necesitaba YunHo para sumirse en el abismo. Con un gemido, sintió como se corría sobre la caliente mano que le había estado acariciando de forma tan experta. Clavo sus uñas en el sillón y arqueó la espalda abriéndose lo máximo posible para el grueso miembro que lo penetraba, tan profundamente que podía sentir su alma

 

Con un gruñido, ChangMin se corrió también, sujetando firmemente a YunHo por las caderas para jalarlo hacia su eje. YunHo pudo sentir el calor palpitante mientras el vampiro lo llenaba, salpicando dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo suyo, haciéndolo sentir totalmente diferente

 

-Amo… ChangMin… Oh, Dios – se sentía tan bien ser reclamado así, ser completamente penetrado y poseído. YunHo sabía que desde aquel momento estaba perdido. Había perdido su corazón ante el vampiro  igual que él había perdido su alma cuando se convirtió en lo que era. Nunca iba a haber otra persona para YunHo, no mientras viviera y recordara esta estremecedora experiencia

 

-Pequeño… YunHo, tan dulce – le murmuró ChangMin, saliendo cuidadosamente de su cuerpo – Eres tan hermoso cuando te corres. Tan abierto. Tan perfecto

 

YunHo sintió un tremendo placer dentro de él. Colapsó encima del sillón, cada músculo de su cuerpo se sentía cansado y flojo. Ahora que ChangMin había salido de él, sentía un vacío que nunca se había imaginado aunque su corazón fuera libre. Por primera vez en su vida sabía sin tener que preguntar quién era y lo que quería

 

Y lo que quería era a ChangMin

 

-Ven aquí – el vampiro lo abrazó. La mejilla de YunHo descanso sobre el pecho de ChangMin. Se acercó más, notando el cálido olor de la piel del vampiro y su sentimiento de estar completo. Y también notó que estaba triste. ChangMin le había dicho que esta iba a ser su única vez juntos, que YunHo tendría que marcharse y olvidar lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Y él no se sentía dispuesto a hacer eso, no pensaba poder marcharse sabiendo que no lo podría olvidar

 

-ChangMin – murmuró contra la piel – Sé lo que dijiste sobre que iba a ser solo una vez pero no puedo… quiero decir… - levantó la cabeza, mirando los cálidos ojos que ahora estaban tristes, en vez de llenos de pasión - ¿Cuándo podré verte de nuevo? – soltó, sintiéndose un tonto ¿no era esa la pregunta que se hacía a una chica después de la primera cita? Y el grande y dominante vampiro era lo menos parecido a  una chica. Pero YunHo no pudo evitarlo, nunca nadie le había dicho qué decirle a un amante masculino, a un hombre que le había dominado y poseído, quién le había penetrado y le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber de una sola vez.

 

-Pequeño – la voz profunda de ChangMin estaba llena de pena – Sabes que no podremos vernos otra vez. Debes marcharte y olvidarme. Tener tu propia vida

 

-¿No puedo tener mi vida contigo en ella? – Rogó YunHo – Has cambiado todo. Ya no soy la misma persona que era hace una hora y tú eres el motivo. Por favor, quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo, conocerte, estar contigo.

 

-Lo siento, YunHo – ChangMin sacudió negativamente la cabeza y se fue a recoger del suelo su ropa donde había caído amontonada de forma desordenada – Pero eso no puede ser

 

-¿Por qué no? – YunHo sintió lágrimas calientes caer sobre sus mejillas y miró hacia abajo silenciosamente, no quería que el vampiro lo viera llorar – Me dices que viva mi propia vida ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa en casa? Mi padre o se enfada conmigo o me llama marica. Y mi madre, bueno, ella solo trata de ignorarme y me deja hacer lo que quiera

 

-Lo siento YunHo. Más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. Pero no podemos estar juntos – se acercó y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de YunHo – Cada vez que te viera querría hacer el amor contigo, y terminaría por beber de ti. El sexo y la sangre están muy vinculados para un vampiro

 

-¿Crees que me importa? – YunHo lo miró con incredulidad – No me importa que me muerdas cada vez, solo quiero verte

 

-Pero si bebo de ti cada vez que nos vemos, te volverás adicto a los compuestos químicos que inyecto cuando muerdo – ChangMin le explicó pacientemente – Serás incapaz de dejarme. Estarías atado a mí para siempre y no puedo permitir eso, YunHo. Está mal atar a alguien como tú, alguien tan hermoso y joven, limitar tu elección. Tienes que ser libre para vivir tu vida y encontrar tu destino

 

-Al diablo el destino – dijo YunHo - ¿No lo comprendes? Tú eres lo que quiero, ChangMin, y eso no va a cambiar

 

El vampiro suspiro

 

-Eso es lo que piensas ahora, YunHo, pero pueden pasar muchas cosas cuando eres joven. Toma – le entregó un montón de ropa a YunHo quien las tomó con sus temblorosas manos – Vístete – dijo y abandonó la habitación

 

YunHo se vistió lentamente, sintiendo cada músculo protestar ante sus acciones. Lo que su cuerpo realmente quería hacer era volver al sofá y acurrucarse con ChangMin, besarlo, abrazarlo, alejar la tristeza de sus ojos. Sabía que a ChangMin le gustaba él, que quería verlo tanto como él quería ver al vampiro de nuevo, pero no se quería dejar llevar por ese impulso

 

Cuando estuvo decente otra vez, fue lentamente hacia la puerta, sintiendo como si alguien hubiera atado un bloque de cemento a sus pies. Nunca olvidaría esa noche pero nunca podría repetirla jamás. Cuando puso su mano sobre la perilla, ChangMin, también completamente vestido, apareció por arte de magia y lo rodeó con un brazo

 

-Vamos, no te desanimes – dijo – Te acompañaré hasta el final del barrio rojo y nos despediremos – entrelazó sus dedos con los de YunHo y le sacó hacia la oscura y fría noche. Lo frío les rodeaba, YunHo tuvo un escalofrío. ChangMin se aceró a él y le pasó una mano por los brazos para calentarlo.

 

Cuando llegaron a la esquina del Distrito Tres, lo soltó  y retrocedió alejándose del chico tembloroso

 

-Adiós, YunHo – dijo suavemente – Supongo que a partir de aquí podrás encontrar tu camino

 

-Por supuesto que sí – YunHo miró al suelo, arrastrando sus pies contra el suelo de cemento rajado. Unos dedos levantaron su barbilla para que pudiera mirar a los ojos  de ChangMin, probablemente por última vez

 

-Nunca te avergüences de quien eres – le dijo el vampiro suavemente – Sé a dónde regresas, pero tienes que ser fiel a ti mismo y recordar lo que has aprendido esta noche

 

YunHo sintió como su corazón se partía

 

-ChangMin – susurró – he aprendido que te quiero

 

El vampiro sacudió su cabeza

 

-No más palabras. Será mejor que nos separemos rápidamente – ChangMin se acercó lentamente y le dio un último y apasionado beso. Cuando lo soltó, había una gran pena en sus ojos y YunHo pensó que eso le iba a romper el corazón

 

YunHo abrió la boca para decir algo más para rogar por última vez, pero con una rápida brisa, el vampiro desapareció

 

 

* * *

 

 

10 años más tarde

 

Jung YunHo, el artista más guapo y joven de todo Seúl miraba en las profundidades de su Martini, soltó un suspiro. A su  alrededor sonaba música clásica y la gente se preguntaba sobre las obras de la galería de arte, estudiando su trabajo. La presentación fue todo un éxito, finalmente su carrera despegaba. ¿Entonces por qué no era feliz?

 

-Hey, YunHo, ¿A qué viene esa cara larga? – Choi SiWon, su nuevo agente, puso un brazo a su alrededor y lo apretó – La presentación va genial, ya han estado negociando con la mitad de tus obras

 

-Eso me mantendrá en el negocio por un tiempo – YunHo notó que sonaba molesto y trató de sonreír – Lo siento SiWon… te debo todo esto a ti. Gracias por ayudarme a mostrar mis obras

 

-No hay problema – SiWon estrujó sus hombros de nuevo y lo soltó – ¿Dónde está DongHo?

 

YunHo se encogió de hombros

 

-Terminamos. Sabes que no puedo mantener una relación mucho tiempo

 

SiWon frunció el ceño

 

-Ya he notado eso. ¿Qué paso esta vez? ¿Pelearon porque siempre tenía el control de la televisión?

 

YunHo sonrió

 

-No es eso. Él no… no daba la talla. Ninguno de ellos la da

 

-¿Comparado con quién? ¿Hubo alguien más? ¿Alguien en tu pasado que no puedes olvidar?

 

-Se podría decir eso. Ni siquiera era una persona. Era un sueño – YunHo suspiró y trató de sonreír – No hablemos de eso ahora. Cuéntame que obras se han vendido ya

 

-Bueno,  _Destrozado_  se compró de inmediato – SiWon hizo un gesto hacia un gran cuadro que estaba en la parte delantera de la galería -  Y el Ministro Kim y su mujer van a comprar  _Desesperado_  y  _Nunca Demasiado Lejos_. Eso es bastante, sabes

 

YunHo sonrió

 

-Lo sé. ¿Algo más?

 

-Bueno… - SiWon dudó – Sé que dijiste que no estaba a la venta pero casi todo el mundo aquí ha preguntado sobre el pequeño cuadro de la esquina. El que se llama  _Los Perdidos -_  señaló hacia una de las esquinas oscuras de la parte trasera de la galería

 

YunHo sacudió su cabeza negativamente

 

-Lo siento, SiWon, pero no puedo separarme de ese, es demasiado especial para mí. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo saqué. Solo era optimismo, creo – suspiró y puso su Martini medio vacío sobre la bandeja de un camarero que paso a su lado. Ya había bebido suficiente para una noche

 

SiWon frunció el ceño

 

-Está bien, pero pensaba que deberías saber que se interesan por él. ¿No puedes al menos decirme cuál es el nombre del modelo? Es tan guapo que me dan ganas de saltar encima de él

 

YunHo le dedicó una fantasmal sonrisa

 

-No dejes que HeeChul hyung escuche eso, SiWon

 

Su agente se encogió de hombros

 

-Sí, bueno… ¿fue alguien especial que conociste?

 

-No – YunHo negó con la cabeza y pasó una mano por su rosado cabello, recordando que no debería confiar en HeeChul para su imagen – Solo un sueño que tuve una vez. Uno que no pude olvidar

 

-Dímelo si cambias de opinión – SiWon tomó una bebida de otra bandeja – Creo que Jessica shi me espera. Tiene un ojo puesto en  _Ciudad Maldita_ – se apresuró para ir a lado de la mujer, mientras YunHo volvía hacia la multitud

 

Como si fuera atraído por un imán, se encontró en frente del pequeño cuadro que había pintado. Mostraba a un hombre de cabello castaño, sus oscuros ojos tenían un brillo dorado mientras miraba a una chimenea donde el fuego  vibraba. El fuego se reflejaba en el desnudo torso del hombre produciendo sombras doradas y había una expresión de anhelo de su hermosa cara. Sentado junta a él, en un sofá rojo había un pequeño perro blanco, también mirando al fuego. La pintura no se parecía nada al estilo habitual de YunHo, pero era una pieza interesante

_Por eso no soy feliz._ YunHo miró al pequeño cuadro, sabiendo que era verdad.  _Por eso siento que todos mis logros de esta vina son llanos, porque mi existencia entera parece incompleta._ No importaba lo que hiciera o a donde fuera, el recuerdo  del barrio rojo le perseguía. Había pasado tanto tiempo ya que a veces se preguntaba si no había sido un sueño demasiado vívido. Pero al contrario que otros sueños, no se había difuminado. Todavía podía recordar las manos de ChangMin sobre su cuerpo, todavía podía saborear sus labios, escuchar su profunda voz murmurando…

 

-Hola, pequeño – una voz familiar susurró en su oreja

 

YunHo se giró, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado. Después de todos estos  años, ¿Podía ser…?

ChangMin estaba ante él, se veía exactamente igual que aquella noche hace tanto tiempo, excepto que iba vestido con un traje negro que resaltaba lo mejor de su cuerpo. YunHo se paralizó ante el vampiro incapaz de moverse

_-_ Eres… - se aclaró la garganta, tratando de mantener su voz constante - ¿Eres tú de verdad? ¿Después de todos estos años?

 

No podía creer lo que veía. ¿Cuántas veces le había parecido ver al vampiro, una cara en la multitud en su última exhibición o un flash de sus ojos en un oscuro callejón? Pero cuando iba hacia la visión, siempre desaparecía ¿Podría ser ChangMin en carne y hueso? Quería tocarlo para asegurarse de que sus sentidos no le estaban jugando una broma, pero no se atrevía. ¿Qué sucedería si desaparecía, igual que había pasado tantas otras veces?

 

ChangMin sonrió, mostrando ligeramente los colmillos

 

-Sí, YunHo, soy yo – levantó una mano – Tócame si no me crees

 

Temblando, YunHo levantó una mano para posarla sobre la mejilla del vampiro. La firme y fría piel era exactamente tal y como la recordaba y sabía que si se hubiera acercado, solo un poco más, hubiera podido oler su almizclada fragancia. – Eres tú -  respiró – Tantas veces pensé que te había visto pero luego no estabas – sacudió la cabeza – Has regresado

 

ChangMin giró su cabeza para besar el centro de la palma de la mano de YunHo, haciéndolo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies

 

-He regresado – dijo – o, para ser sinceros, nunca me fui

 

-No lo comprendo – YunHo se acercó más, mirando esos oscuros ojos

 

-Te he estado observando – dijo ChangMin suavemente – Esperando a que crecieras. Para estar seguro

 

YunHo emitió un sonido entre risa y sollozo

 

-Tuve que dejarte seguir tu propio camino, encontrar tu lugar en el mundo – extendió sus manos, señalando a la galería entera – He visto que has hecho un buen trabajo, YunHo. Estoy orgulloso de ti

 

YunHo sintió el rubor crecer en sus mejillas

 

-Tu… eh… todavía te ves igual

 

ChangMin se encogió de hombros

 

-Los vampiros somos inmunes al paso del tiempo. Tú también sigues siendo parecido, excepto tu cabello

 

-No hablemos de mi cabello, pero, supongo que todavía tengo la misma cara que de niño – cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho – Así que realmente eras tú al que veía en todas partes todos estos años

 

ChangMin asintió

 

-Sí, quería vigilarte, aunque tú nunca pudieras verme de nuevo. Sabes, estaba convencido de que me olvidarías y seguirías adelante. Tantos años y todavía no lo has hecho

 

-Nunca lo olvide – la voz de YunHo sonaba irregular y sintió como se humedecían sus ojos – Dios, no sabes la agonía que tuve que atravesar los últimos diez años. Echándote de menos, viéndote entre la multitud, para ver luego que no estabas, y que quizás nunca lo hubieras estado. Incluso traté de convencerme de que había sido un sueño. Era menos doloroso así

 

-YunHo, lo siento mucho. Pero sé por lo que has pasado porque yo también me sentía así – ChangMin avanzó y trató de abrazarlo, pero YunHo evito sus brazos

 

-No – sacudió la cabeza – No, no lo creo. ¿Cómo pudiste mantenerte alejado si sentías lo mismo?

 

-Lo hice por tu bien – los oscuros ojos del vampiro estaban llenos de sentimientos que YunHo tenía miedo de creer – Cuando hice el juramente renunciado a mi vida de antes y me convertí en guardián, había reglas, había una regla de nunca hacer daño a otro humano, nunca daño permanente

 

-Bueno, me has hecho mucho daño – YunHo trató de hacer que su voz sonara brusca – Mírame, todo lo que he logrado, lo que he conseguido está vacío. Todo está vacío sin ti – lo miró furioso a los ojos - ¿Entonces para qué has  venido esta noche? ¿Para decirme que estás orgullos de mí? ¿Para decirme que tenga una buena vida? ¿Qué ibas a hacer, venir a mirar un rato tu retrato y luego desaparecer diez años más? ¿Los siguientes ochenta años?

 

-Es cierto,  he venido por esto – ChangMin señaló al pequeño lienzo que se le parecía – Te vi pintarlo, sabes – su profunda voz era anhelante – Fue entonces cuando supe que no lo habías olvidado y decidí romper las reglas

 

-Yo… no lo comprendo – YunHo lo miró, casi demasiado aterrado para tener esperanzas - ¿Estás diciendo…?

 

-Que todavía te quiero – ChangMin avanzó y acarició su caliente mejilla con un largo dedo – Esa noche que pasamos juntos, esas escasas y preciosas horas, me marcaste tanto como yo te marqué a ti. Pusiste una marca en mi corazón. Una que no he sido capaz de olvidar

 

-ChangMin – YunHo susurró. Se adelantó y se dejó llevar por el abrazo del vampiro – Tantos años he esperado y deseado esto. No me importa si me convierto en adicto a ti, ya lo soy. Esos últimos diez años han sido una pesadilla

 

-Para mí también – ChangMin lo besó en la frente y se inclinó un poco más para besar suave pero vorazmente – Te he echado de menos – susurró – Te he deseado tanto. Pero tenía que estar seguro

 

-¿Y ahora lo estás… Amo? – YunHo miró hacia arriba para ver como el vampiro reaccionaba ante esta palabra. Al ver el calor brillando en los ojos de ChangMin notó una ardiente llama respondiendo dentro de él. Inclinándose robó un beso de sus sensuales labios, con los que había soñado tanto

 

-YunHo – ChangMin pasó sus dedos por el rosado cabello, sonrió ligeramente, mientras YunHo solo fruncía el ceño, ChangMin lo acercó más a él – Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida. ¿Me darás una oportunidad de compensarte por los años que pasamos separados?

 

YunHo lo miró a los ojos y lo consideró. No comprendía totalmente los motivos de su amante para mantenerse alejado tanto tiempo, pero el vampiro había cambiado su vida, le había hecho lo que era ahora. No había sido solo una noche de pasión que habían compartido, pero las palabras de despedida de ChangMin le habían marcado

_Nunca te avergüences de quién eres_

_Tienes que ser fiel a ti mismo_

 

Recordando esas palabras y la mirada de ChangMin  que le había hecho capaz de salir del armario ante su familia y de escoger el arte como carrera en vez de ir a la universidad de derecho como su padre quería. Y a decir verdad, quizás necesitaba esos años para crecer, años de dolor y soledad para hacer realidad sus sueños y encontrar su camino. Había sido capaz de cumplirlos todos excepto uno, y ahora lo que necesitaba desde hace tantos años le era ofrecido.

 

No, no lo comprendía del todo, pero estaba dispuesto a perdonar, YunHo notó. Dispuesto a darle a ChangMin una oportunidad y dejar que su sueño se hiciera realidad

 

-¿YunHo?

 

-Sí – susurró, acercando la cabeza de su amante para besarlo apasionadamente – Si, ChangMin. Sí, Amo

 

 

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es otra adaptación de una de mis escritoras favoritas(Evangeline Anderson) la misma de las adaptaciones de Prohibido y El Trabajo, así que ya se imaginaran como está la historia, volví a dejarlo como el original, solo algunos pequeños cambios. Y sobre todo feliz de haberlo acabado y mejor aún que es de mi pareja favorita (actualmente y desde hace tiempo).  
> Siento lo de la imagen, ya saben que la edición no es mi fuerte, además no quise invertir tiempo ya que solo es un oneshot. Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
